


Dust

by FloraLeona



Series: There Is No Right, No Wrong, Only This [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, One humorous sentence, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraLeona/pseuds/FloraLeona
Summary: Junmyeon is forced to leave his happy illusions behind.





	Dust

There are days when Junmyeon can forget what his husband does while he’s away, forget what his life truly is, because, after all, he’s not a member of his husband’s gang, meaning that all of his assigned duties are at most tangentially related to the criminal side of the enterprise, and information is hidden from him behind heavy wooden doors, locks, and his own fear of what he’ll find if he rips the curtain away.

There are days when Junmyeon can forget what his husband does, but today is not one.

“I said be still.” The harsh voice barks, uncomfortably close to Junmyeon’s face. This discomfort is minor, however, when compared to the feeling of the barrel of a large-caliber pistol being jammed into one’s lower back.  
Junmyeon clenches his jaw and attempted to breathe more shallowly, because as great as the temptation was to throw his captor a snarky response, he would rather breathe shallowly than not at all. 

The next hour seems to last an eternity with a large, gun-wielding man holding Junmyeon’s cuffed arms behind his back, and the late-afternoon sun heating the uninsulated warehouse like an oven, but Junmyeon draws deeply from within himself and finds the conviction to remain on his feet and maintain a composed, if livid, expression.

The stifling, sweltering silence is shattered when a massive vehicle crashes through the doors of the warehouse, and men in combat gear descend upon the small group of kidnappers. Junmyeon can’t make out the faces of any of the new arrivals, but his worries are assuaged when he catches sight of Jongdae stepping out of the black Hummer with a predatory fake smile on his handsome face. And when the other door opens to reveal the lanky figure of Junmyeon’s husband, he swears his heart is going to burst, full to the brim with an acidic mix of resentment, relief, anger, and overwhelming love.

The ‘negotiations’ are successful, and soon enough Junmyeon is being bundled into the dust-coated car with Yifan’s too-warm (but somehow just right) arms wrapped around him, and they are driving away from the hellish warehouse where six bodies lie, leaking blood and collecting flies.

Junmyeon doesn’t speak during the trip home, and Yifan gladly allows the silence, continuing to hold his petite husband without speaking.

It isn’t until the next morning that Junmyeon chooses to speak. He does so while preparing his morning tea, as calm is Yifan has ever seen him. 

“Yifan, I want a divorce.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short angsty Krisho, wow, how original of me! never been done before, no sir.


End file.
